


Sabik

by Count_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_D/pseuds/Count_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du darfst mich nicht halten, sagen deine Augen. Lass mich frei! Wenn du mich festhältst, verletzt du uns beide ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabik

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zu den 120ern: Nr. 117 Chains/Ketten

Du darfst mich nicht halten, sagen deine Augen. Lass mich frei! Wenn du mich festhältst, verletzt du uns beide.   
Ich will nicht. Zu gewohnt ist der Anblick deiner Gestalt, das Gefühl deines Körpers unter meinen Fingern. Unmöglich, dich gehen zu lassen.

Ein leises Klirren lenkt unser beider Blicke auf die Kette, die sich von dem Eisenring an deinem Knöchel zur Wand schlängelt. Ja, ich halte dich hier bei mir.   
„Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich, verstehst du das?“ Meine Hand streicht durch dein Haar, als ich diese Worte flüstere, du jedoch reagierst nicht.  
Starr ist dein Blick aufs Fenster gerichtet, auf die Bäume, die sich draußen im Wind wiegen. Für einen Moment meine ich, eine Träne glitzern zu sehen, aber das ist eine Täuschung. Du kannst gar nicht weinen.  
Stattdessen liegst du hier auf dem Marmorboden, starrst auf dieses Fenster und seufzt.   
Wie Harfenklang sind diese Laute in meinen Ohren. Ich verzehre mich danach, sie zu hören. Brauche sie wie die Luft zum Atmen, wie das Wasser und das Brot, die meinen Körper am Leben halten.

Wieder streiche ich über deinen Nacken, flüstere deinen Namen.   
„Sabik ...“  
Nichts. Keine Regung in deinem Gesicht, du wendest deinen wunderschönen schlanken Hals nicht, um mich anzublicken.  
Noch einmal: „Sabik!“  
Ach, wenn du doch nur einmal meinen Namen nennen würdest! Einmal nur „Nadir“ aus deinem Munde … Doch du wirst niemals sprechen, ich weiß es.  
Jetzt senkst du den Kopf, dann ertönt ein Seufzer, so tief, wie ich ihn niemals zuvor von dir hörte. Und mich durchläuft ein Schauer.  
„Wie ich deinen Klagegesang liebe“, raune ich an deinem Ohr und streiche eine Strähne deines Haares zur Seite. 

Ich finde mich auf dem Boden wieder, das Gewicht deines Körpers auf meinem raubt mir den Atem, dein hasserfüllter Blick scheint mich verbrennen zu wollen.  
Mit scharfen Krallen versuchst du mich, deinen Peiniger, zu töten – doch ich kann es sehen: Du weißt, dass du dann sterben wirst. Verhungern. Verdursten. Vor Einsamkeit eingehen.  
Denn ich bin der Einzige, der dir hier Gesellschaft leistet.

Die Kette klirrt erneut, als du von mir ablässt, über den Boden kriechst, so weit wie möglich von mir weg. Dabei weißt du ebenso gut wie ich, dass du bald schon wieder bei mir sein wirst. Du brauchst meine Nähe. Mein Blut. Weil es das Einzige ist, was dich am Leben erhält.  
Und ich brauche dein Klagelied. 

„Wir sind aneinander gebunden“, flüstere ich, während ich das Blut von meiner zerschundenen Brust wische. „Du hasst mich, doch du kannst nicht ohne mich sein. Und ich liebe dich, weil du mich hasst ...“


End file.
